Keeper
by noparty4kitty
Summary: One-shot of a deliciously domestic Daryl and Bree, an OC, in a sexy, sleepy encounter in pre-ZA Georgia. Rated M for smut, naturally.


**So MaddyMarie asked for more details, so here's my attempt at more details without ending up being an anatomy lesson. I was going for a kind of 'dreamy' feel, which is why I didn't really use any names. But this is Daryl and Breanna, who are featured in the next fic I'm working on. Although that one's turning out really sad, so maybe I won't keep on it after all. Regardless, no sadness here! Just sex! :)**

The storm had blown through like a freight train, leaving their house in the dark. The thunder and lightning have continued on their path, past the cozy farmhouse, and now the occasional rumble comes to them from a long way off. The rain is now just a steady thrum on the roof, and he had gone outside to see that everything is still in its place. Finding that all is as it should be, he comes through the front door, leaving his wet shoes behind on the porch. He moves silently down the hallway, peering into the boy's bedroom to check on him. The boy is sleeping soundly, not seeming to have noticed the storm at all. Satisfied that all is well, he slips back into her bedroom, turning the lantern he'd been carrying down to the dimmest setting.

Setting the lantern down on the dresser, he strips off his wet clothes but stops as he approaches the bed. The sight of her sleeping form brings him up short. Her back is to him, and she is naked except for the sheet draped over her. Her shoulder is bare, and he can clearly see the curves that he has explored every inch of over the past months. _Jesus, how the hell did I get so lucky? _he thinks with a grin and a shake of his head. His pulse quickens, and he slides into bed behind her.

She murmurs sleepily, but doesn't stir. It always surprises him how easily she moves between waking and sleep. Just a half hour ago, she woke when he had gotten up to see if the storm had caused any damage, and now she has fallen back into a deep sleep. One of the things he loves about her is how whole-heartedly she throws herself into every activity, whether it's work or play, sleep or sex.

He slides the sheet back and lets his eyes wander over her body in the dim light. She shivers slightly, but again doesn't wake up as he runs his calloused hand over the warm, smooth skin of her shoulder, waist, hip, leg, his eyes following his movement. Her skin bears the tan lines from the summer sun, and the whiteness of her ass next to her tan leg makes his blood rush southward. _Ain't nobody else who gets to see this ass, 'sides me_. She makes his mouth water, and he feels the inexplicable urge to bite her.

However, not wanting to wake her just yet, he slips her mass of curls out of the way, and runs his tongue lightly from the nape of her neck down to her shoulder. He watches with satisfaction how the skin of her arm prickles and the pale, fine hairs stand on end. As if pulled by gravity, his hand slips around her to cup her breast. It is heavy and round, and he loves how it perfectly fills his broad hand. Propped on one elbow, he moves his mouth into the curve where her neck meets her shoulder, sucking gently. He stares at the tan, rough hand that holds her smooth, pale breast and feels himself grow stiffer. Then he flicks his thumb over her hard, red nipple, and she groans sleepily, pressing her back up against him. He continues to move his thumb in languid circles, not enough to wake her, but enough that he imagines she's now having a very pleasant dream. He smiles to himself.

Gently releasing her breast, he slides his hand over the slight curve of her stomach, down, down, down, between her legs, and it makes his stomach tighten to find that she is already wet. He swiftly finds her clit and just barely brushes it with the tip of his finger. Every groan and lazy movement she makes increases his hunger for her tenfold, but he's determined to make this last. Once again, as she seems to be coming out of sleep, he stops what he's doing, and she lets out a faint, disappointed moan. He takes his finger, slick with her juice, and slips it over her rock-hard nipple. She arches her back into him, and he presses his hard-on against her ass. Then he sucks on his finger, the sweet-salty taste of her almost making him lose it in that instant. But he steels his resolve, and gently, so very gently, rolls her onto her back, settling down in between her legs.

She is murmuring now, something incoherent but clearly tinged with desire. She stretches again, arching her back like a cat, and as the tip of his tongue flicks across her clit, she lets out a sleepy, surprised, _oh!_ He knows it won't be long before she's entirely awake, and his plan has been to wake her by making her come, so he slides his tongue around and around the hot, hard little knob. As his motion speeds up, so do her moans. Her hands tangle in his hair as she arches her hips up towards the source of her rapture. He grips her ass, holding her tight to his mouth, not letting her escape, and then she comes. He still does not release her, instead holding his tongue motionless on her clit, feeling the spasms of her climax which make him, almost impossibly, swell even more.

"Fuck me," she whispers, now fully awake. She looks down at him, her deep brown eyes meeting his crystal blue ones. "Fuck me," she repeats.

He is happy to oblige and slides into her, deep, deeper, and she moans again, her fingertips digging into his ass, trying to pull him in further. He wants to just fuck her again and again and again, but is quickly aware that the wet and hot that he feels inside of her has brought him thisclose to coming. _Jesus, gotta slow down. _He holds his hips perfectly still, and leans down to finally kiss her. She responds hungrily, her tongue twisting and sliding up against his. Then he moves his mouth down her neck, back to her gorgeous breasts. He licks her nipples, which are sticky and delicious from her juices that he'd left behind. She moans and grips the headboard above her. When he finally feels like he's regained control of himself, he pulls out nearly all the way, making her sigh again. After a pause, he thrusts back into her, hard. She gasps in surprise and pleasure. Again and again, he moves in and out until he has again brought himself to the edge.

_Not done with ya yet._ He pulls out completely and rolls onto his back. She whimpers, but then climbs on top of him. She slides him into her, pushing down on him with her hips, groaning with ecstasy. He reaches his hands out to grab her breasts, squeezing and caressing them as she begins to ever so slightly rock her hips. God, does he fucking love it when she rides him. He watches as her face contorts with euphoria, her hair wild, her luscious body all tits and ass and unbelievable curves, her fingertips pressing into his chest. _Like some kinda wild creature come in from the woods to have her way with me_. He smiles at that thought. Her rocking speeds up and her moans follow suit. He knows she is coming so he begins to relax the muscles he's kept pulled up tight. He grabs her hips, raising her up and pulling her down onto his cock until it is inevitable and they are both coming, coming, coming. He sees stars. Then she collapses onto him, their hearts pounding against each other through their chests. She lifts her head to kiss him. "I love you, Daryl," she says.

"Love you, too, baby."


End file.
